I Want to Kill You, I Want to Kiss You
by Kagome-Vixen
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome have a bad start off. Kagome finds out lots of secrets about Inu Yasha and wonders how he could live like that. Inu Yasha finds also finds shocking secrets about Kagome. Bad summary...I suck at summ.
1. A Bad Beginning

Ok, this is my second fanfic, but I'm still working on Love Between A Demon and a Miko. Sigh I don't even know why I'm writing 2 stories at once..........it's suicide...........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me! You'll be sorry!" Kagome yelled, squirming around.

"Ah, shut up!" One of the boys said, kicking Kagome in the shin.

_Owwww_, Kagome thought as she bit her lip.

Five boys were holding on to Kagome and dragging her to their "base". Kagome was use to getting picked on; in fact, she gets picked on nearly everyday at school.

They reached the boys' base, and there stood a punk that everyone feared.

"So, what have you brought me this time?" The punk asked.

One boy threw Kagome to the punk. "Her."

The punk raised his eyebrow. "Isn't this the girl that you pick on everyday at school?"

"Well, yeah." Two boys said sheepishly.

"Geeze, you really need to find another victim. I'm tired of seeing the same girl day after day. I'm gonna have to let go of my anger if you don't stop."

The boys knew what the feared punk meant. If he "let go of his anger", he'd get his demon side the better of him, and destroy nearly everyone in sight. Although they never seen it happen in person, they don't want to find out if it's true or not.

Kagome sat on the ground, looking up at the punk. _Who is he_? She wondered.

The five boys left, leaving Kagome alone with the punk. He sat down beside her.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Uh.......hi......." Kagome replied slowly.

"So tell me, are you tired of having those boys picking on you?" the punk asked.

"Nani?" Kagome looked up at the punk's face.

"You heard me." The punk replied crossly.

"Uh well, I uh...um...I don't like it when they pick on me," Kagome spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I just need an excuse to beat those boys up. I've been itching to pound them, but I just need a good excuse." The punk stood up.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" the punk replied crossly.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the question that was in her mind the whole time.

The boy smirked. "I'm a feared punk, that's who."

Kagome got slightly annoyed. She really didn't like this guy at all. "I didn't mean that! What's your name, for crying out loud!!"

"Geeze, no need to get all emotional over it, its not like anyone cares." The punk's bangs covered his eyes and he walked away.

Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm. The punk whirled around and grabbed _her_ by the arm.

"Don't touch me!" The punk said menacingly.

Ignoring him, Kagome said, "I care, can you please tell me what's your name? I'm really curious to know!"

"Hmph. You can't boss me around..."

"Yeah, but neither can you!" Kagome interrupted.

"Heh. You know, you got more spunk than I thought girls had." The punk smirked down at Kagome.

"So? I don't care. What's your name?" Kagome asked again.

"You're starting to get on my nerves. I'll tell ya as long as you shut the hell up. My name's Inu Yasha. Remember it, live by it, serve it." Inu Yasha smirked again.

"I'm not serving you!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Ah, I told you to shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily back.

"Grrr...." Kagome didn't know what to say. Inu Yasha laughed.

"Looks like I won." Inu Yasha walked away.

Kagome just stood there, fuming for a while. Then she walked in the opposite direction of where Inu Yasha was going, but then realized that Inu Yasha was walking into the Forest of No Return.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, running after Inu Yasha. He either couldn't hear her, or just ignored her. He kept on walking forward. Soon, he disappeared in the forest.

Kagome sighed. _I'm going to regret this..._ Kagome thought miserably.

"Hello?" Kagome called out. She was now in the forest, trying to look for Inu Yasha. She lost him the moment her foot stepped into the forest. "Whoa!" Kagome lost her footing and tumbled down a steep hill and fell in a mud pile. "Aurgh! This is so not my day..." Kagome grumbled.

She looked up, and found herself looking at something that looked like a camp, but more exquisite.

"Hm?" Kagome blinked at the sight. "Someone's camping here? But...but this forest is suppose to be haunted! It's the Forest of No Return. There's suppose to be a legend that people who walked in the forest never returns........"

"BOO!!!!" A voice said loudly in her ear.

Kagome screeched and grabbed on to the nearest object, and looked up fearfully. She was holding on to Inu Yasha.

"Eeekk!" Kagome screamed again and let go of Inu Yasha. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. I would ask you the same thing." Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes.

"I asked you first!" Kagome said crossly.

"Fine, I live here." Inu Yasha looked away, mumbling.

Kagome was shocked. "You...you live here? All by yourself? What about your parents? Do you have any siblings? And what about your grandparents, or uncles or aunts?"

"My parents both died, and I figured so did my grandparents. My aunts and uncles don't want me, and I have an older brother, but he's a lawyer and hates my guts." Inu Yasha looked at the ground.

"Your aunts and uncles don't want you?!" Kagome felt so sorry for him. "You poor thing........" Kagome walked up towards Inu Yasha.

"Eh.......what are you doing?!?" Inu Yasha asked, backing away.

Kagome hugged him slightly, smiling sadly. "You must be so lonely."

Inu Yasha felt the need to push her away, so he did. Kagome stumbled backwards.

"Uh...um.....you're all muddy, and I don't want to get dirty." Inu Yasha fumbled for an excuse, blushing hard.

Kagome laughed a little. "I didn't know boys cared about how they looked." She teased.

"Shut up." Inu Yasha snapped. He got up. "Anyways, this is where I live, so scram."

Kagome smiled. "If you'd like, you can live with my family."

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Kagome's smile faltered. "Oh, OK. I just wanted to offer it to you, cause you seem so lonely here. Must be sad."

"No it's not. I........I don't like it when I'm around people." Inu Yasha muttered.

"OK, fine by me. Some people just don't like being around others. I happen to be one of those peoples, but at least I try being nice." Kagome said sweetly.

"Look...." Inu Yasha began, but eyed Kagome covered in mud. "Uhhh, well, since you're covered in mud and all, you can take a bath over by the river. It's kind of warm, not too cold."

Kagome glared suspiciously. "Lemme guess, you're gonna play Peeping Tom, aren't you?"

"NO!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Although I know someone who would love to do that..." Inu Yasha was thinking of Miroku.

"Fine, but if I catch you peeking at me, you're gonna so pay!" Kagome yelled, then walked behind some trees near the river.

"How are you gonna make me pay? You can't hurt me, I'm a half-demon!" Inu Yasha yelled back.

Kagome froze. She never knew Inu Yasha was a _half_-demon. She figured he was a full demon cause of his ears, fangs, and claws. But the thought of him being a half-demon nevered crossed her mind. She undressed after making sure Inu Yasha wasn't looking, and slipped into the river. Inu Yasha didn't lie: it was a little warm, and not too cold. She washed herself clean, humming a cheery tune.

Inu Yasha made a campfire. He added some logs, then struck a match to make it catch on fire. After about 25 minutes, Kagome walked back, clean and fresh. Her scent flowed over to Inu Yasha, and he thought she smelled pretty good. He smiled in spite of himself. _Getting into deep water again, aren't we now?_ He chided himself. _Remember the last time you fell in love?_ Inu Yasha remembered clearly, and the thought of it still haunted his memories.

Kagome sat by Inu Yasha. "Hey, what's the matter?" She asked him, worried.

"Nothing." Inu Yasha said crossly. "Mind your own damn business."

"Jeeze, I was just asking." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah Inu Yasha, she was just asking." A voice came from behind the trees.

Inu Yasha's and Kagome's head shot up and turned around.

"Hey, missed me?" The person spoke.

_Who's that person?_ Kagome thought.

_Oh, shit!_ Inu Yasha thought. _How come I didn't smell the dude's scent eariler?!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Gasp Who is it?!?!?!? What do they want with Inu Yasha? I hoped you liked this fanfic so far! Until next time, sayanora!


	2. What Was THAT All About!

Gomen ne everyone! My computer was acting all crazy and thenwhen I finally had time to fix it, I didn't have enough time to start this chappy, but now I have and I know it's really, really short! Gomen ne everyone!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The person smirked when seeing Kagome. "Ah, another victim I assume, Inu Yasha?"

"Who......who is that person?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha snorted. "If you really wanna know, she's Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome said. "Where have I heard that name before? Don't tell me.............isn't she that pop diva or something?"

"Pop diva?" Kikyo looked surprised. "Heavens no darling, I'm the diva of rock, not pop!"

"Same difference," Kagome snapped at her crossly. She didn't like being corrected.

"Just shut up." Inu Yasha told Kagome. "What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha yelled at Kikyo.

"Awww, you hurt my feelings, Inu Yasha. Aren't you happy to see me?" Kikyo made a sad face.

"Yeah right," Inu Yasha snorted. "Like I would really want to see you."

Kikyo frowned, her face displaying distaste. "You have said your last, Inu Yasha!" Kikyo pulled out a bow hidden underneath her cloak and an arrow.

Kagome gasped, sensing the danger in Kikyo's arrow. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome whispered urgently. "That arrow, it's a Sacred Arrow."

"Hmph, like I don't know that, baka. I was shot with it once, you think I would know what it is?"

Kagome was startled. She thought, _Kikyo, the pop- I mean rock- diva, shot Inu Yasha, a punk_?

Kikyo pulled back the string on her bow and released the arrow.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, and pushed Inu Yasha down. Inu Yasha didn't see that one coming fell backwards on his side and Kagome fell on top of him, the arrow hitting her arm but bouncing off due to Kagome's miko powers.

Inu Yasha shoved Kagome off of him, and jumped to Kikyo. "I already told you, stay away from me! It didn't work out, and it's not gonna work out now, got that? I told ya over and over again, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Inu Yasha punched Kikyo really hard, and went over to Kagome. Looking down at her unconscious body, Inu Yasha got an idea.

"Besides Kikyo, I'm already seeing someone right now." Inu Yasha looked up and smirked at Kikyo's shocked face.

"Y-y-you are see-seeing someone?" Kikyo managed to say, trying to recover from the blow of Inu Yasha's fist. "Who in the world would date you? You're a disgusting half-demon, who would date you?!?!? Whoever dates you is a fool!"

"Her, who else?" Inu Yasha pointed at Kagome.

"Her?!?!?!?" Kikyo screamed.

"Yeah, and if I recall, you use to date me, so doesn't that show that you're a fool too?" Inu Yasha sneered.

"I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled, full of rage.

"I'd be glad to. This world's hell enough, so the real hell won't be any different now, would it?" Inu Yasha said coolly.

"I hate your attitude! You never take anything seriously!" Kikyo clenched her fists, her anger rage going over the top.

"Of course I take things seriously, it's you that's not taking the world seriously. You think that you're better than everyone cause you're some stupid diva that can dance and sing......."

"And you think that _you're_ better than everyone cause you're some stuck-up punk that's a half-demon!" Kikyo interrupted.

"Awww, you hurt my feelings Kikyo," Inu Yasha cluched his heart, pretending to be mortally mortified. "Later!" Inu Yasha said, taking Kagome and running off.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed, and stomped off.

Inu Yasha looked Kagome over. There wasn't anything serious injuries, just that scratch from Kikyo's Sacred Arrow. He already put gauze on it, and was waiting for Kagome to wake up. Inu Yasha was thinking to himself. _I can't believe that Kagome survived from a blow from a Sacred Arrow. I mean, I'm a half-demon and was nearly killed by one, and she's just an ordinary..............Wait, was she really just an ordinary human_? He recalled a blue light surrounding Kagome and him. _Was she a demon_? Inu Yasha shook his head. _No, she isn't a demon; I don't pick up any demon scent coming from her_.

Kagome stirred, and opened her eyes. "Huh? Where, where am I?" Kagome asked, then gasped when she saw Inu Yasha.

"You! I remember you! You're, you're Inu Yasha!"

"Hmph, it's not like it's hard to remember my name. You give me way too much bad luck. Kikyo has never visited me before, and this day was one of the worst days of my life. I swear I'll kill you if Sess-"

"Hello Inu Yasha." A cold voice said.

"Speak of the devil," Inu Yasha mumbled.

"And who is this charming young lady?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She kind of looks like Kikyo, but not really."

"Damn you Sesshoumaru, she isn't Kikyo! She's a totally different person! Kikyo and I broke up 'bout a year ago!"

"Now, now, that is no way to speak to your older brother Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Heh, in my world, we're not related." Inu Yasha mumbled.

"That's your brother?" Kagome whispered, staring at Sesshoumaru in awe. "No offense or anything, but he looks so............so.............hot!!!"

"What the...?!?!?" Inu Yasha whipped his head around and stared at Kagome with an incapacitated face. "You.....you think he's.......hot?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Well, yeah, sort of...." Kagome blushed real hard.

"What's this? I see your girlfriend isn't that loyal to you." Sesshoumaru smiled.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and snaked his arm around Kagome. Inu Yasha glared at Sesshoumaru, just daring him to do it. Sesshoumaru squeezed Kagome affectionately, and Kagome tried to squirm away, feeling very uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru reluctantly let Kagome go, and she scrambled next to Inu Yasha's side.

"Well, I better get going." Sesshoumaru yawned, "better get back to my lawyer duties. Take care of that girl for me, will ya, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha growled and flexed his nails, but Kagome tried to settle him down. "Don't worry Inu Yasha, just ignore him if you're really that mad at his remark."

"Hmph. You go mind your own damn business and GO AWAY!" Inu Yasha shouted the last part.

"FINE!" Kagome shouted back, and stormed away from Inu Yasha.

Kagome walked toward the direction of her house, and her mind was reeling about Inu Yasha. _He's a jerk, just forget about him_. Kagome told herself. _But I can't_, her other self whined. _Who can ever forget long, silvery-white hair topped off with kawaii doggie ears_?? Kagome mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking? He's just this punk idiot_!

Kagome stopped walking suddenly. A dreaded thought entered her mind. _Oh no_, Kagome thought, with a sinking heart. _No, no, no_! _I so do_ not _like him_! _I hate him_!

When Kagome entered her room, she wrote in her diary, and was tired after all a string of these events. She plopped on her bed, thinking of what just happened today. She turned to her side, and closed her eyes. I wonder where my dreams would take me today, she thought sleepily, as she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter, plz review!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Hidden Secret Leads to a Disatrous End

Hey everyone! I'm sry for not updating sooner, u ppl must hate me by now...sigh Ok, ok, u can kill me whenever u want...

Sry, **Lexi**, for not updating sooner for u and everyone else who was complaining!

* * *

Chapter 3 A Hidden Secret Leads to a Disastrous End

"_Inu………..Yasha?" Kagome sees Inu Yasha up ahead, walking with his head hung down low._

"_Inu Yasha! Wait up!" Kagome ran faster, trying to keep up with him, but he only seemed to drift farther away._

"_Inu Yasha! Would ya just wait for a moment! Geeze……" Kagome runs faster, and grabbed his shoulder._

"_Got ya, now tell me why you're avoiding me so much!" Kagome said angrily._

_Inu Yasha slowly turned around, and what Kagome saw made her gasp. His blood red eyes bore into hers, and his freakishly sharp nails hungered for blood. He raised his arms and flexed his claws._

"_Your blood smells good and fresh…" Inu Yasha growled in his deep, demonic voice._

"_Uhh, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked nervously._

_Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and dug his nails into her arm._

"_Itai!" Kagome screamed, trying to push Inu Yasha away from her. "Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha! What are you doing! Snap out of it!"_

_Inu Yasha raised his arm to deliver the final blow….…….…._

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed, and fell out of bed.

She got up slowly, panting slightly. "Oh, it was just a dream, that's all."

_I never seen Inu Yasha with red eyes before……hmmmm……….._Kagome thought to herself. _I wonder what it means._

Kagome walked to school, dreading the test that she forgot to study for. She sighed miserably. "Oh great, I'm gonna fail 9th grade, I just know it!"

Kagome was at her locker now, getting her books for Geometry.

"Hey, lookie here, here's a hot chick wanting to be seduced." A guy sneered behind Kagome.

Kagome swiftly turned around and glared at the boy who just said that remark.

"Shut up, and grow up," Kagome shot back at him.

"Ohhhh, a feisty one, this will be interesting." The boy smirked, and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Kagome yelled, trying to tug her arm away from him, but to no avail.

The boy pulled Kagome closer, and then kissed her with insistent and deep kisses.

Kagome tried to squirm away, but the boy just kissed her deeper and more demanding.

"Get………away………from…….me!" Kagome tried to say, but couldn't.

"Don't run away from me, you little vixen, I'm not done with you yet." The boy smiled pervertedly and squeezed her closer to him, his lips dominating hers. Kagome squirmed as much as she can…and then all of a sudden the boy released Kagome so suddenly that she fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, surprised. She gasped suddenly when she sees the guy choking up blood and collapsed suddenly to the ground.

Inu Yasha stood by the guy, cracking his knuckles and smirked.

"Took care of that guy nice and easy." Inu Yasha said smoothly.

"Thanks," Kagome said, relieved.

"Hmph, I did it just 'cause I was bored and was looking for a fight. Don't get use to it." Inu Yasha muttered.

"Of course I won't," Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Well, I gotta get to class. Bye, and thanks again!" Kagome runs off, leaving Inu Yasha behind.

_She's one crazy girl……….._Inu Yasha thought absentmindedly. _Ah shit, I have foreign language next, might as well skip it this time_.

During lunchtime, Kagome went outside to sit at the school patio to eat her lunch. Rarely anyone comes out onto the school patio, and that was one of the main reasons why Kagome liked it so much. Today, however, Inu Yasha came out and sat sort-of close to Kagome. She glanced up at him, and then resumed back to eating her lunch.

"Hey," Inu Yasha said monotonously.

"Hey," Kagome replied back, without any emotion in her voice.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, and then decided that it was pointless to try and start a conversation.

"So, you actually once dated Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha was taken aback by the sudden question. "Uhhh, yeah, but forget about her, I hate her now."

"Oh, what happened?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just that I couldn't stand her snobby attitude, and she couldn't stand my "punk" attitude that we ended up breaking up with each other." Inu Yasha said, his eyes flashing for an instant.

Kagome smiled sympathetically at Inu Yasha. "Wow, your life is just full of drama."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Inu Yasha exclaimed, looking at Kagome like she's some kind of freak.

"Never mind," Kagome said, shaking her head with a playful smile on her face.

"Women," Inu Yasha muttered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, half frowning.

"Nothing," Inu Yasha mumbled.

Kagome stared at Inu Yasha, wanting to say something, but kept her mouth shut. She still couldn't believe that Inu Yasha, some punk dude, had dated Kikyo, a rock-diva!

"Sooooo…….when you dated Kikyo, were you really in love with her? Did you like dating a singer?" Kagome asked.

"Stop asking such stupid questions!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"Well, sorry for being such a pest!" Kagome snapped back.

"Sorry my ass!" Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome, then grabbed his lunch and walked back inside rather quickly.

Kagome huffed angrily. _The nerve of him_! Kagome thought bitterly. _What a jerk_! _His brother is MUCH better_!

Kagome resumed to eating her lunch but then thought miserably, _I wish that Inu Yasha and I can become friends_. She sighed, shaking her head. _What am I thinking_? _I'm so much better off without him_!

Inu Yasha slammed his lunch bag down at an empty table. When a few people looked up to see what had caused the noise, Inu Yasha snapped at them, "What are you looking at!" The on-lookers quickly looked back down at their lunches.

Inu Yasha lost some of his steam, and finally calmed down enough to finish his lunch in silence. He glanced up at the big window that looks over at the school patio and sees Kagome eating slowly with a thoughtful yet sad expression on her face. Inu Yasha sighed irritably, and walked back over Kagome abandoning his lunch.

"What's wrong?" He asked her reluctantly.

Kagome looks away from him. "Like you really care…" she mumbled.

"No, really, tell me what's wrong," Inu Yasha said carefully, trying not to get angry at her.

Kagome looks up at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Would you just leave me alone! I already thanked you for getting me out of that mess with that screwed-up pervert, but I _do_ have problems that you certainly can't help me with!"

"Ohhhhh, it's some secret, isn't it?" Inu Yasha sneered at her. "Some juicy secret that if one person finds out, they'll want to tell everyone and you'd be oh-so mortified!"

"NO!" Kagome yelled at him. "YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, OK? I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S DAMN HELP, ESPECIALLY YOURS, SO JUST BACK OFF AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Unfortunately for Kagome, the teacher managed to overhear that and walked over to Kagome immediately.

"Young lady, what's your name?" The teacher asked with an air of great importance.

"Kagome.…." Kagome mumbled embarrassingly.

"Well, Kagome, for being so rude to your fellow classmate, using foul language, and for yelling, you'll be having after-school detention for this whole week starting today. Here's a slip for your mom or dad to sign, and I expect it back by tomorrow or you're parents will get a phone call. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher asked, looking at Kagome with a stern expression on her face.

"Yes," Kagome said, not looking at the teacher nor Inu Yasha.

"Good, I will see you in my room at promptly 3:40 P.M. today and for the rest of the week." And with that, the teacher left Kagome.

Inu Yasha and Kagome now stood awkwardly, not speaking nor looking at each other.

"So, are you going to tell me what you claim no one can help you with now?" Inu Yasha asked, half-teasing.

"No," Kagome said, with malice dripping in her voice.

"Geeze, you don't have to get all angry at me," Inu Yasha said defensively.

"Well you were the one that got me in trouble!" Kagome said, getting mad all over again.

"All I wanted was to know what was so secretive about you!" Inu Yasha retorted back.

"Well how bout this: you tell me some big secret about you and I'll tell mine, deal?" Kagome asked with slyness in her voice.

"Pffft, no way that's gonna happen. The only way anyone's gonna find out my secrets is if I trust them, and I don't trust anyone and I never will!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You…you don't trust _anyone_?" she asked incredulously.

"Duh," Inu Yasha said, rolling his eyes. "Why would I?"

"Cause they're your friends. I mean, you have to trust your…"

"I don't got any." Inu Yasha snapped, interrupting Kagome.

"Is that one of your secrets?" Kagome asked, getting confused at this point.

"Nooooooo," Inu Yasha said, with that what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about voice.

"Oh," Kagome said, and once again, they were both left with an awkward silence.

The lunch bell rang, and Kagome got up thankfully. "Uhhhh, I'll um….see you around school, ok?" Kagome said rather quickly.

Inu Yasha gave her a blank stare. "We both have Japan history next," Inu Yasha said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh," Kagome mentally cursed at her stupidity. "Well, see ya next period, I guess…."

"Yeah…." Inu Yasha said slowly. "See ya….."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! (Even if u hate me for not updating sooner!) Please review! Sayonara 


End file.
